


Ladybug's Costume Squared

by Maniyak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya and Chat scream a lot, Crack Fic, F/M, Internally-Screaming Team™, ladybug costume, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: Chaos ensues when Ladybug drops her transformation in front of her two best friends, only for them to see her in another mask.





	Ladybug's Costume Squared

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the post that inspired me: https://rosereddaffodil.tumblr.com/search/who%20do%20I%20sell%20my%20soul%20for%20this

It wasn’t her fault.

In all honestly, Marinette would say it was actually Alya’s fault. She was only doing what her best friend asked her to do.

Haloween was coming up and Alya asked Marinette to make a Ladybug costume for her. She also asked her to be the Chat Noir to her Ladybug, but Marinette wasn’t very keen on that idea. She knew if the alley cat that occasionally visited her balcony saw her in a Chat’s costume, he wouldn’t let her hear the end of it. To her luck, Nino accepted to be the Chat Noir to Alya’s Ladybug. _~~Marinette didn’t know if it was because Nino couldn’t say no to Alya, or if he really thought Chat Noir deserved more attention than he was getting as he claimed, but she was glad that Chat was getting some credit on a day like that.~~_

She had been working on Alya’s costume for a full month now, when she realized the red fabric she was using as a base for both the spandex and the mask wasn’t as flexile as she calculated. That caused some stitches to be undone and even though Marinette tried her best to fix the undone stitches, they weren’t easy to see on a lifeless model. She tried calling Alya, to fix the costume on her, but she was too busy with babysitting her sisters. She also tried calling Rose, Juleka and Alix, who could fit in the costume and help her fix it. Unfortunately for her, Rose and Juleka were on a date and Alix was in the middle of a bet with Kim. At the end, she had no other choice than wearing the costume herself to see the undone stitches. 

As she wore the red spandex and the mask, she didn’t feel the same as she felt when she was in the real costume, but it did make her feel a bit more confident in herself. The costume was a little baggy on the hips and she could see the undone stitches on her shoulders and on the side of her back, making some of the spots to dangle, but the costume look fine except for those. She was fixing her left shoulder when she heard a couple of screams from outside as well as another akuma victim shouting for Ladybug and Chat Noir. Reflexively, she put the needle down and called for Tikki.

It wasn’t a really long fight, in fact, the superhero duo didn’t even need to use their powers so they had some time before their transformations timed out. They were about to fly off into their separate ways when they heard Alya calling for them.

“Ladybug! Chat Noir!” she panted as she ran towards them “Can I get a quick interview? Please? For the Ladyblog?”

The duo looked at each other at question. It took them a few seconds to silently decide before Chat Noir answered. “I think we have time for a small interview, but let’s make it in a more secluded place. There are far too many people here to stop and stare.”

“Agreed. Let’s go to the lycée nearby. I doubt anyone would be there on a Sunday like this.”

Alya squealed with delight as she agreed and started running towards her school. Chat and Ladybug swinged by the lycée soon enough as Alya started asking her questions. 

Ladybug answered the usual questions absentmindedly as she though about the stitching on the costume. Maybe she needed to use a smaller needle and a thicker string? That would hold the fabric better but decrease the flexibility even more. Maybe she could use an alternative fabric on the intersection points? That would-

Her train of thought stopped as she heard her name being called.

“Yes?”

Alya looked at her sheepishly. “I was asking you if you would show us what’s beneath your mask?”

Ladybug thought about it for a second. If she was ever going to unmask herself, it was just the time to do it. She doubted she had a better chance to unmask her self while protecting her identity. _~~She also wanted to see the look on Chat’s and Alya’s face when they saw her with the same costume after calling the transformation off but Tikki would scold her if she admitted that.~~_

Chat sighed as he eyed Ladybug. “As I said, it is important for us to have our normal identities separate from our superhero identities because of safety reasons and-”

“Okay.”

Chat abruptly stopped. “Wait, what?”

Alya looked too shocked to even form a sentence, she could only let out a squeak.

“You want to know what’s behind my mask? Why didn’t you just say so?” she said. 

“Wait, is this really happening? What? Ladybug?” Chat was still trying to understand what the hell was going on, because t _he love of his life was about to show him her real face after all those days of him trying to guess who she is._ He couldn’t believe his luck. Was asking what it took for Ladybug to reveal herself? Hadn’t he asked before? HOW CAN HE NOT ASK IT BEFORE?

Alya was on the same page with him because _holy shit her idol was about to show her identity to them._ And she only needed to ask? She didn’t even need to use her arguments to persuade Ladybug to reveal her identity? WHAT WAS HAPPENING?

Ladybug took a step back as she secretly smirked. “You guys ready?” The shocked two nodded with their eyes and mouths open wide, having the same though on their heads. 

_It’s really happening, oh god its really happening. Oh my God it’s actually happening-_

Ladybug muttered “Tikki spots off.” in a very quiet voice to keep Alya from hearing. With a flash, Tikki left her earrings and quickly hid on the back of her fake costume. 

Marinette opened her eyes behind the fake Ladybug mask to look at the faces of her two best friends. For a second everything was silent as the two stood frozen but before Marinette could even fully grasp their shocked expressions, she heard the sound of something falling hard on the ground. Or someone. Chat Noir to be exact.

Chat Noir had fainted next to a frozen Alya. As if it wasn’t enough, Alya’s phone also slipped out of her hand in her state of shock to fall on Chat’s forehead, cracking the screen as well as forming a big bruise in the middle of Chat’s forehead. Alya started to curse and cry because of her phone and her shock as Chat slowly wake up-only to faint again as he saw Marinette in fake Ladybug’s costume.

It took all of Marinette’s might to not laugh while helping the Internally-Screaming Team™. When Chat woke up for good, he promised to get Alya a new phone and quietly left to go home, his words still jumbling as he tried to talk to Ladybug. Alya left soon after, still unable to talk.

As she flew home in her real costume, still giggling, she wasn't feeling even a little guilty.

What could she say?

It wasn't her fault.


End file.
